


Sight

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, I wanted to write the actual smut but my brain was like 'aftercare only' so fuck it i guess, M/M, Multi, The first tag is the over arching ship, There is no sex, anti's neck Host's eyes and the fact that the smut that would have come before this, dont come at me, is anti fucking host's eye sockets so like, just aftercare, mentioned gore, the second is the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Hey,,, gore mentionit's marked Mature cause it's aftercare, and also the gore mentions.
Relationships: The Host/Antisepticeye, The Host/Darkiplier/Bim Trimmer/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 12





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,,, gore mention  
> it's marked Mature cause it's aftercare, and also the gore mentions.

Host wasn't sure how long he floated, only slightly grounded by the dull ache on the right side of his head, the epicenter his eye socket. He shifted slightly, licking his dry lips, catching a bit of cum there and smirking to himself, only to jump slightly when a warm cloth was pressed to his face. 

"Hey there." Anti hummed, hands gentle as he wiped off Host's face carefully. Host shifted slightly, bringing one hand up to catch onto Anti's free hand, smiling up at him loopily. Anti snickered softly, shifting and tugging him up to a sitting position to pull off his shirt, letting him lay back down to peel off his pants and boxers, snickering softly. "Still can't believe you cum from this alone." He mumbled, and Host mumbled into the crook of his neck, no doubt something that would have been sassy and the perfect comeback to that, but... the words didn't go from head to mouth properly, and all Anti could make out was "fuckin,,,, ydowhynk" which didn't quite have them same effect as whatever it was that Host was going to say. 

Anti was quiet for a moment, cleaning off Host's thighs gently, before pulling back, tossing the cloth off to the side for now to curl up against Host's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him close. Host seemed to purr contently, snuggling back into Anti's embrace. 

They were silent for a moment, before Anti snickered softly. 

"What?" Host mumbled, having been almost asleep before Anti's shoulders shaking had rewoken him. 

"Dark's gonna be pissed we did this again." Host snorted softly, shifting to turn his head back at Anti, who was grinning. Huh... his Sight was slowly coming back if he could figure that one out. 

"To be fair to us... Dark only gave us one rule. And we followed that rule." This was true. Dark's one rule for this had been that Anti don't cum inside Host's eye socket again, and Anti hadn't done that. Sure, maybe cumming on his face wasn't _exactly _what Dark had in mind for that rule, but... Well, he should have been more specific than. The other thing he had said had been more of a suggestion that Dark really wanted them to take into consideration, which was 'don't do it if it's just the two of you there', even if he and Bim were... less interested in this than they were, but Dark had never said that it was a rule.__

__Anti shook his head slightly. "You know him. He's gonna get all angry-worried." Host nodded slightly, finding Anti's hand and just resting his own on top of it._ _

__"Well... guess we've got that to look forwards to when we wake up... and him dragged me off to Dr. Iplier, who I am sure is tired of it as much as he is." Anti snickered into Host's back._ _

__"Let's enjoy this while we can, then huh?" Anti mumbled, before falling silent. Host wanted to snark that Anti had started it, but instead yawned heavily and sunk into Anti's embrace, slipping off to sleep just as easily as Anti did._ _

__And if they were woken by Dark an hour later, doing his angry-worry that he did, trying to get Host up and dressed to go off to Dr. Iplier, well... They'd called it perfectly, and they wouldn't have it any other way._ _


End file.
